Conflicts with the host club!
by awesomepossum643
Summary: In an attempt to have more diversity at the school the chairmen sends scholarships to several students across the world. Celia Brown is your average american girl, but for some reason the hosts have taken a liking to her. rating may change


**This is my first story! I don't own the host club or really anything except Celia Brown. **

I was walking down the courtyard of Ouran, looking at my dress and trying to distract myself from the nervousness in the pit of my stomach. I was trying to decide if I liked it or hated it, it was just so puffy and very…yellow though yellow is my favorite color so I don't know what to think. I had almost come to a decision when suddenly Smack! I feel a sudden throb of pain in my right shoulder.

"Watch where you're going!"

I look up and see a very frustrated looking person glaring at me. Well most of his face looked angry but his glasses covered his eyes.

"Where are your books?," he says throwing me off guard.

I then realize my right hand is empty and I freak out. I look around frantically for my notebook, only to find it laying in a mud puddle. Now usually I don't cry (well I try not to) but I had a lot going against me today.

First, I'm going to a rich, preppy school with a bunch of rich snobs who I can barely understand. Second, I just got yelled at by a very cute rich snob who I can barely understand. Third, just before I was hit I decided that I looked like a poofy lemon. Finally the notebook, of which I had been writing in for three years now, is lying in a mud puddle probably destroyed. So I did the most undignified thing I had done in a while, I broke down into tears in front of what might possibly be the cutest guy ever.

"You're the new exchange student from America aren't you?" he says not even caring that I was sobbing over a book. "Celia Brown right?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" I snap not realizing how rude I sounded.

"No need to snap at me, here let me help." he bends down and picks up my books.

I grab my soiled notebook and flip through the pages sighing in relief as I see that only the edges were stained. He looks at me curiously and I can feel my cheeks start to turn red. I thank him and quickly grab my books.

Suddenly a pretty blonde guy slides in between me and glasses. "Hello princess, I'm sorry for the horrible way my friend has treated you." He lifts my chin and our eyes connect.

Suddenly, I'm lost in his eyes. It takes me a sec to realize how weird this was then I snap back into reality. I pull away quickly. "Um... it's okay I'm fine thank you both now please let me go to class I don't want to be late on my first day," I make up the excuse. It made sense, but I wasn't going to class. The chairmen was giving me the day to move into my dorm.

"Wait" the blonde says "I feel I must repay you somehow! Do you by any chance know what a host club is?" I look at him lost, I had never heard of it back at home.

"No I haven't what is it?"

"Well its where a group of young handsome men including myself and Kyoya entertain and attend to the needs of young ladies like yourself, usually it costs a fee but for you it will be free whenever you wish to come."

Now after I heard Kyoya and attend to the needs I immediately thought it was stupid and was just about to walk away when I heard the word free. That was slightly tempting but not nearly enough to sway me. Though my mother did tell me I should participate in things but this seemed a bit much.

"Thank you very much but I'm good, I already have a lot on my hands especially with the move so goodbye." Not having any idea what to do now I bow and walk very quickly into the school, ignoring the blondes excuses for why I should visit the club. The only thing that was bothering me was the fact that I would please my mom.

I walk into my dorm room and close and lock the door. I look into the tiny door window to see if he is gone and see glasses holding my math book. I open the door a crack and put my hand out the side having no desire to talk to him or anyone, he though had other ideas.

"I apologize for the way Tamaki acted. I'm Kyoya by the way." he grabs my hand that is waiting for the book and shakes it. He then hands me the book and walks away. I pull my arm in and lock the door in fear of blondie and try to comprehend what just happened and why I was even here in the first place.

But before I do that I decide to look at the dress in my mirror which was actually quite nice.

Honestly everything in my dorm was nice. I had a comfy twin bed with a blue and yellow Ouran emblemed comforter. Next to it was a desk with a beautiful computer. In the room was also a small fridge, a microwave, an oven, and a wall flat screen TV. On the wall was an argyle blue and dark blue wallpaper and the floor was a nice dark wood. The finishing touch was the gorgeous full length mirror right in front of me.

Reflecting back was a chubby little first year about 5 ft 2. She wasn't fat just a little chunky. Her face is pretty not beautiful, kind of plain. She had bright blue eyes and thick brown hair with blonde highlights. But the dress... it was awful! Bright yellow with raspberry colored trim. It was atrocious even for me.

I realized now that I was in the comfort of my own room I could change. I searched my bags and found my old Zelda shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I then logged on to my Skype and waited for my mother to call me.

My mother… gosh the one who told me about this scholarship. The minute I heard about it I immediately filled in the application and crossed my fingers and for some strange reason I got the spot. Then for the next year I practiced my Japanese and attempted to break out of my shell. Well, I'm a little less shy, but I still freak out when meeting new people.

Speaking of new people, who in the world were those two guys? They were attractive yes but they seemed a little shallow. The dark mysterious one, and the beautiful conceited dramatic one. I wonder what the others are like. I wonder how many others there are. No! I don't care! But it's free... and my mom.

Suddenly, I hear a pounding on my door. I open it slowly to see the chairmen. "What are you so afraid of?" he asks confused.

"Some crazy blonde has been following me trying to convince me to join some club."

"Tamaki, right?"

"Yes sir how did you know?"

"He is my son. I apologize for his behavior, but that isn't relevant at this moment. I have brought a student here to show you around the school. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. She became a student here a year ago on a scholarship, enjoy yourself at school and don't worry about Tamaki he is nice at heart."

He then turned around and walked away leaving me with a girl who looked about my age, maybe a little older. "Hello miss Fujioka."

Haruhi looked at me and smiled "Call me Haruhi."

"Oh, ok well Haruhi um, I have to turn off my Skype real quick then you could show me around"

I run back into my room and send my mother a message saying that I was doing good, shut down my computer, grabbed my purse, then ran back to where Haruhi was. "Ok I'm all set"

Haruhi and I walked for a while in complete silence, not awkward silence just, well, silence. She only spoke when she was telling me where everything was.

"Over there is the cafeteria, and there is the library….."

As she spoke I was in shock and awe. Everything was gorgeous and huge. The library had more books in it than triple my old school's library.

This continues for a while until we reach a door with a sign above it saying #3 music room. I look at Haruhi confused and she explains "Oh I left a book in here so I was hoping we could run in and get it."

I nod but inside I'm lost. Haruhi didn't look like the kind of person that was into to music. As we opened the door I realized I was right. She didn't play an instrument. But I wish I had been wrong because when I opened the door….

**Hope you like it. If not tell me why and how I might redeem myself. **


End file.
